


Chocolates - A TokoMaru Valentine's day Fic

by Spooks1234



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: Bullying, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mentioned Byakuya Togami, Minor Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, POV Fukawa Toko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooks1234/pseuds/Spooks1234
Summary: Toko recounts an awful Valentine's day memory. While in this state of fear, her dear friend, Komaru pays her a visit, with a special Valentine's day surprise.
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Chocolates - A TokoMaru Valentine's day Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! This is just a random idea I wrote in under two hours for my favorite pair, in honor of valentine's day! Sorry if it's not in character, I am not super familiar with Komaru's personality!

Valentine’s Day.

The day Toko dreaded more than anything else in the world.

Don’t get me wrong, she loved romance novels, but she knew whatever she read just wouldn’t happen. Nothing super romantic or exquisite. Hell, she didn’t think anyone would have interest in her, period. She found herself putrid and worthless. 

She remembered the countless times she had tried to ask people out in middle school. Toko cringed at the sheer thought of the resurfacing memory.

**\------------------------------------------**

**It was a windy Valentine’s Day, around 4pm. Toko’s 7th grade year. She had one final thing she had to do before she could go home, and wallow in her own self loathing. The sun was almost about to set, so Toko had to make this quick, otherwise her mothers would scold her for returning home so late. In an almost empty classroom, Toko was ready to complete her final task.**

**“E-excuse me, ████-kun” Toko exclaimed, targeting a boy whom she was interested in. She couldn’t believe she was able to speak loud enough for him to hear.**

**“What do you want?” ████ asked.**

**“T-t-to give you th-these…” She handed him a red box.**

**████ opened the box. Unsurprising to him, it was chocolates. Why did this slimy greasy nobody think she could hand him chocolates? On Valentine’s Day, even! Did she expect him to return the favor on White day?! The nerve of this girl! How dare she think she could ever-**

**“I-I-I re-really hope you enjoy them, ████. I-I hope maybe w-we could go on a date sometime” The shy girl said, staring at her feet.**

**Her braids were blowing in the wind, and her glasses caught a glint of sunlight shining in from the window as she looked up. What she saw terrified her…**

**███ was furious. He threw the chocolates at the girl. The nerve she had! Thinking he could ever give the slightest damn about this....this… woman! This useless, meaningless, wash-up writing scum!**

**The hell she would pay…**

**\-------------------------------------------------------**

  
  


And hell Toko did pay.. The rest of middle school was the worst time of her life. The poor girl was bullied non-stop. Everything from being pushed into a locker, being called words even she had never heard of, and having white flowers put on her desk… and no one helped. She was drowning in pain with no help. She had gone through one year of highschool hell before being transferred to Hope’s Peak. A school for ultimates, who were the best at what they do.

Toko was somewhat happy here, seeing as though she didn’t have to interact with her old classmates..She didn’t have to interact with anybody.

But, even at this new school, Toko kept her old memories. And, since it was once again her least favorite holiday, Toko was in shambles. She used to love- no, adore Valentine’s Day, but with year after year of failed attempts at love, the writer decided to keep her romance rooted in fiction. She was going to ask her the center of her affection, Byakuya, but he was already with someone this Valentine’s day.

As Toko whimpered on the floor of her Hope’s Peak dorm room, she heard a knock, along with someone saying “Hey Toki, you in there?”

It was boring Makoto Naegi’s slightly less lame sister, Komaru.

Toko actually didn’t hate Komaru, she was one of the only people Toko could stand. There were a lot of things Toko liked about Komaru that she would never admit. Her eyes, her smile, her voice, the way she spoke, it was almost like-

“Hey Toki?? Are you okay?” Toko heard the other girl say.. She sounded slightly concerned, to Toko’s shock.

“O-omaru! Give me a moment, please.” Toko said.

She stood up off the floor, and looked at the mirror on her desk. It was small, but Toko used it sometimes. She wiped all her salty tears from her face, and tried to make it look like she wasn’t crying. She didn’t know any tips to reduce puffiness, but that didn’t bother her right now as much as it should. It was Komaru at the door, not Byakuya or someone else she had to impress. Komaru already liked her for who she was. And she loved that about her.

“tOKI!! COME ON- I have something for you!” She heard Komaru say, slightly muffled by her door.

_ What did she have for me? _ Toko thought, as she finally opened the door to see her best friend, miss Komaru Naegi.

“Happy Valenti- Have you been crying?” Komaru asked, inspecting her best friend's puffy red face.

“I-I uh..no! Shut up! Just..come in, AND SH-SHUT THE DOOR!” Toko shouted, watching her ̶c̶r̶u̶s̶h̶ best friend struggle to shut her door. 

Though not soundproof, like the walls, the door on her dorm (and all dorms, for that matter) was VERY heavy. Although she nagged Komaru for having trouble shutting her door, she struggled with it sometimes, too.

Toko was watching the other girl. She was holding a cheapy gift bag, trying to conceal it behind her back (and failing, for that matter). The bag seemed to be red with a pink heart pattern.

Finally, after a good minute of struggling, Komaru finally shut the door and approached Toko. Toko, who was sitting down on her bed, was nervous.  _ What was Komaru planning? _

“Hey Toki, there was something I was going to do, but I need to know..are you crying?” Komaru asked, staring into Toko’s dull purple eyes.

Toko didn’t know what to say. She didn’t want to tell Komaru the truth, at the risk of ruining her friendship, but she also didn’t want to lie to Komaru..

Before Toko knew what was happening, Komaru put down her gift bag and gave Toko a massive hug. 

Toko was..a little shocked. Of course, Komaru hugged her all the time, whether she liked it or not, but this hug was..different. It was..so soft and warm. Toko even got a whiff of Komaru’s hair, which smelled so sweet to her. Okay, now she definitely knew that was a little weird. 

Slowly, she lifted her arms and returned the embrace. She didn’t really feel like saying anything to Komaru, just hugging her. It was a really warm, really calming hug. Toko calmed down a lot, and, even for a moment, she had actually forgotten about her middle school years.

  
  
  


After about 10 minutes of a silent hug, Komaru pulled back, to Toko’s discomfort.

“Sorry, but I want to give you this!!” Komaru handed Toko the red bag.

Toko was confused. This had never happened to her. She was always the one giving gifts, and she was always rejected. She was a little excited, too. Slowly, one by one, she pulled back the red and pink gift paper.  _ Why did Komaru use so much? _ FInally, she reached the bottom of the bag. A pink envelope with a purple wax seal, and-

  
  


_ Chocolates. _

_ In that moment, Toko felt tears rush to her eyes. But not sad tears, really really happy ones. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sorry if the fic isn't that great, this is my first time writing a fic ever so I am inexperienced. Comments and kudos are appreciated!!


End file.
